1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation that allows document registration at a registration destination where a document registration user has no access right, such as a folder personally managed by a user different from a user (hereinafter, a document registration user) who registers a document or a folder in an organization to which the document registration user does not belong.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a document management device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-024058, registration ticket mail in which a document registration parameter is included in a message ID or the like of e-mail is produced and is transmitted to a destination address. The document registration parameters include a document registration expiry date, a registration destination, an access right to a document that is newly registered, a user ID etc. Then, a user at the destination who has received the registration ticket mail attaches a document to be registered to return mail for the registration ticket mail and sends it. Since a message ID of the return mail includes the message ID of the registration ticket mail, the return mail includes also the document registration parameters. Then, the document management device, when receiving the return mail, registers the document attached to the return mail according to the document registration parameters included in the message ID of the return mail. In the technology of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-029058, it is thus possible to easily register a document by using mail.
However, in the technology described above, since the mail to which the document to be registered is attached is sent back, when the return mail is eavesdropped, the document to be registered may be secretly read by a third party. Depending on an e-mail client used by the document registration user, when the volume of a document to be attached is large, there is a possibility that mail cannot be sent back and thus a large volume of a document cannot be registered.
According to the present invention, unlike Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-024058 in which registration is performed by attaching a document to mail, a document registration user, when logging into a document management system, can perform document registration by a simple operation.